It's hard work
by Missma
Summary: Parce que James lui a encore une fois demandé: "Hey, Lily, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?"


_Parce que James lui a encore une fois demandé: « Hey, Lily, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? »_

* * *

« Non »

« Pas pour tout l'or du monde »

« Plutôt mourir »

« Va te faire voir, Potter »

« Redemande-moi ça quand je serai sourde, aveugle et muette »

« Tu me fatigue, Potter »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non »

« Ma religion me l'interdit »

« Bouges, tu pollues l'air que je respire »

« Quand tu seras devenu invisible, pas avant »

« Promets-moi de te jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie et je te jure que j'y songerai plus sérieusement »

« Si j'avais été une tapette à mouche et toi un vulgaire insecte, nous aurions peut-être pu être réunis. Mais je ne suis pas une tapette à mouche »

« D'accord. Mais je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer ensuite »

« Si je te dis oui et que tu meurs dans un tragique accident, j'aurais le droit à une place sur ton testament ? »

« Reviens le premier avril, ça ne compte pas »

« Si on faisait comme si tu étais le petit pois tombé de l'assiette qui se fait manger par le chien ? »

« J'hésite encore à la façon dont je dois te faire parvenir mes sentiments. Gifle ou coup de poing ? »

« Difficile de répondre. Tu peux revenir dans dix ans ? »

« Uniquement après ma mort. Non, Potter, ne prends pas cet air réjoui. Si je suis morte, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt pour toi »

« Tu as l'intelligence d'une limace, une conversation aussi intéressante que celle d'un scarabée et tu me colle comme une mouche sur un pot de beurre. Même si j'avais été zoophile, le jeu n'en vaudrait pas la chandelle »

« Franchement, c'est une fixation sur les rousses ? »

« Récapitulons : tu ne comprends ni l'anglais, ni le français, ni aucune des langues dans lesquelles il existe le mot non. Le langage des signes aurait-il plus de chance ? »

« Mon amour pour toi est aussi profond que le contenu d'une cuillère en plastique »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas très originale dans mes réponses. Mais tu crois que poser la même question sans arrêt, c'est original ? »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen qu'on s'arrange autrement ? Si tu acceptes que je colle une perruque rousse sur n'importe laquelle de tes groupies, je te promets que tu pourras l'appeler Lily »

« A me demander ça chaque matin pendant le petit déjeuner, tu n'as pas peur que je finisse par devenir anorexique ? »

« Lily je ne sais pas, mais Evans certainement pas »

« Avant de te connaître, je ne savais pas à quel point dire _non_ était usant »

« Si ça peut te consoler, dans le cas où j'aurais été atteinte d'une maladie incurable j'aurais tout de suite dis oui »

« Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée »

« Même si c'est Merlin qui t'envoie, ce n'est pas la peine. Mais demande-lui de te rendre muet. Dis-lui que c'est de ma part »

« J'aurais vraiment voulu dire oui. Malheureusement, dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut »

« Tu sais que si j'écrivais sur du papier le nombre de fois où tu me l'a demandé, je pourrais refaire la tapisserie de chez moi ? »

« Non, mais c'est gentil d'avoir demandé »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, d'accord. Mais au bout de deux ans, je pensais que tu aurais compris que même les proverbes les plus connus ont leurs limites »

« Tu as vraiment le don d'être aussi intéressant à côtoyer qu'un tube de dentifrice. Et ne prends pas cet air ravi, ce n'est pas un compliment »

« Le dieu que je respecte me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. J'ai toujours obéi à mon bon sens »

« Écoute. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu as pensé à ma réputation ? »

« Ce serait tromper mon petit ami invisible »

« Si tu es tellement en manque d'affection que ça, la solitude du Calamar géant commence elle aussi à lui peser »

« Tes abrutis de copains n'ont jamais pensé à t'offrir une poupée gonflable histoire de t'occuper ? Ce serait bien leur genre et ça m'arrangerait »

« Au lieu d'être constamment sur mon dos, utilise ton temps à bon escient pour méditer sur la raison qui te pousse à me poser sans arrêt la même question »

« As-tu déjà vu un cheval tomber amoureux d'un âne ? »

« Si au moins tu m'apportais des chocogrenouilles, histoire d'apporter un peu d'intérêt à la chose »

« Même si j'acceptais de sortir avec toi : tu as pensé à la tête qu'auraient nos enfants ? »

« Je sais que pour toi, j'ai volé ton cœur. Mais sache que ce n'était pas volontaire »

« Avant de me poser cette question, je pensais que tu aurais eu la décence de dire à ta petite amie de lâcher ton bras. Cela dit, ce n'est qu'une opinion personnelle »

« Je préfèrerais manger du verre pilé plutôt que d'accepter d'être vue à moins de trois mètres de toi »

« Un jour, une diseuse de bonne aventure m'a dit que je connaîtrai l'enfer. J'aurais peut-être dû la croire »

« Mes amies me disent de te dire que tu es un parfait crétin. Je t'avouerais que c'est contre les règles de contredire ses amis »

« Des années que tu étudies la Divination, et tu n'es toujours pas capable de deviner ma réponse »

« Tu t'obstines hein ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas varier un peu ? Je ne sais pas moi, porte un masque ou dis-le moi en dansant »

« Et si tu me disais ça en japonais ? Histoire que j'imagine que tu es seulement en train de me demander quelle heure il est »

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est la meilleure histoire drôle que j'ai entendu depuis des lustres »

« Tout Poudlard te remercie : je te dis non tellement souvent que j'ai perdu le goût de le dire aux autres »

« Même la colère a perdu de sa saveur. Dis-moi, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te rentrer ce foutu _non_ dans ta tête ? »

« Non. Je suppose que je te dis à demain ? »

« Je me demande si je dois prendre la décision du Choixpeau de me mettre dans la même maison que toi comme une punition ou un moyen de rendre mes nerfs plus résistants »

« Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour ta future femme : peut-être qu'il vous sera bientôt impossible d'avoir des enfants »

« Franchement, Potter, tu n'en as toujours pas marre ? »

« Je t'avoue que la tentation est forte. Mais tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Eve »

« Désolée. Mais mon rêve le plus cher n'a jamais été de devenir une martyre »

« Je ne sais même plus quoi te répondre. Tu es désespérant »

« En fait, j'ai compris. Tu me prends pour ton psy, c'est ça ? Me répéter constamment la même chose ne mettra pas fin à tes problèmes, tu sais »

« Navrée, mais la relation à trois ne me tente pas. De moi ou de ton égo, il va falloir faire un choix »

« Explique-moi comment quelqu'un peut être aussi chiant ? Ca frôle l'inhumain »

« Je vois que tu en es au stade de la répétition des mêmes phrases tous les jours. Je te comprends. Après tout, j'étais exactement pareille à trois ans »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris hier dans _va te faire voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Potter_ ? Le _ailleurs_, sans doute ?

« Même si ta proposition était accompagnée du plus merveilleux des cadeaux, la réponse serait toujours non »

« Tu sais que cette phrase me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, désormais ? »

« Attends, répète un peu pour voir ? Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais entendu. La réponse est non »

« Redis-le encore une fois et je serai traumatisée à vie »

« Je suis flattée que tu aies pensé à moi, mais c'est non »

« Je sais que pour certaines personnes, le fait que quelqu'un retienne leur prénom est un point positif. Moi, j'aimerais que tu l'oublies une bonne fois pour toutes »

« J'avoue que je suis curieuse. Qu'est-ce qui, dans le non que je te hurle au visage chaque jour, te pousse à venir me le redemander le lendemain ? »

« En imaginant que tu sois sorti avec toutes les filles potables de l'école : tu n'as qu'à te tourner vers les autres »

« En prenant en compte le fait que la moitié des gens de cette planète sont des femmes, tu ne crois pas avoir assez de choix ? »

« Depuis que je te connais, j'ai renoncé à savoir ce que voulait dire respirer un air pur et frais »

« Sur toutes les femmes qui peuplent ce monde, ne va pas me dire que je suis la seule rousse ? »

« Ça ne serait pas plus simple pour toi et moins fatiguant pour moi que tu poses cette question à un post-it sur lequel il est écrit _non_ ? »

« A moins que je ne tombe gravement malade et que cette maladie me force à chercher les moyens d'en finir avec la vie le plus vite possible, la réponse est non »

« Parfois, je me dis que tes parents ont eu bien du courage »

« Tu es victime de traumatismes, tu as été battu durant ton enfance, ou quoi que ce soir d'autre, peut-être ? Non ? Autant pour moi. Je pensais que ton état avait des fondements »

« Potter... Non, rien. Dans une situation pareille, je crois que même les mots ne servent plus à rien »

« J'aimerais conserver des cordes vocales normales jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, si possible »

« Si tu ne cherches pas à mourir jeune, va-t-en rapidement parce que simple A en Divination ou non, je devine que tu seras ma première victime »

« Tu crois que ta mère a fait une mauvaise chute pendant qu'elle était enceinte ? Ça expliquerait les déficiences intellectuelles dont tu souffres »

« J'aime les femmes, désolée »

« Écoute, _James_. Toi et moi on aurait pu tellement bien s'entendre. J'aurais pu t'ignorer d'une manière tout à fait charmante en me contentant de te traiter d'idiot dans ton dos. Pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes tout gâcher ? »

« Ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à un million sans respirer. Si tu y arrives, je te promets de venir à ton enterrement »

« On peut savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur moi ? »

« Un jour, la peau de ta joue finira par se détacher. Tu n'es pas raisonnable »

« Tu sais pourtant que les excès sont mauvais pour la santé. Pourquoi continues-tu à raconter autant de stupidités ? »

« Il y a un des préceptes de la Bible qui dit que nous sommes tous frères en ce monde. Commettrais-tu l'inceste ? »

« Si seulement tu pouvais avoir autant de persévérance pour tes cours »

« Tu es aussi utile à ma vie qu'un Botruc dans un pantalon. La réponse est donc non »

« La réponse que tu attends fait trois lettres, celle que je vais te donner aussi. Tu vois qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente, finalement »

« Tu n'aurais pas plus de succès en devenant homosexuel ? »

« Est-ce que la joie d'un oui te ferait avoir une crise cardiaque ? »

« Pauvre Potter »

« Je te plains, tu sais. Tu n'as qu'une jeunesse »

« Quand les pots de confiture se mettront à communiquer avec le cerfeuil »

« Non, laisse-moi deviner : tu vas me demander si je veux sortir avec toi ? »

« Tiens, bonjour Remus. Tu sors le chien ? »

« Si tu continues, je te fais avaler ton vif d'or »

« Tu sais qu'à cause de toi il y a une chance pour que je finisse par me tourner vers les filles ? »

« Serait-ce possible que tu n'aies rien de mieux à faire dans ta vie ? »

« Tu as gagné au moins une chose, Potter. Les monstres de mes cauchemars ont tous été remplacés par toi »

« Étudier le cycle de vie des vers de farine aurait plus d'intérêt »

« Bien sûr... que ce n'est pas vrai »

« Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, toi et moi. Le _ne t'avises plus jamais de me demander ça dans les toilettes des filles_ ne te donnait pas l'autorisation de me le demander ailleurs »

« Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais pu naître plus jolie, plus riche ou plus intelligente. Mais parfois, je me dis aussi que j'aurais pu naître en France »

« Je me dis souvent que tu es détestable. Mais je crois que tu es surtout stupide. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute »

« Uniquement si tu acceptes de ne plus jamais parler à Sirius. Ah, tu vois que c'est difficile. Tout comme moi et ma dignité »

« Non, non et non, Potter »

« Redemande-le moi encore une fois et je t'assures que je... je... Non ! »

« Non... »

« Peut-être, si tu t'améliores en Potions »

« Peut-être, s'il ne pleut pas demain »

« Peut-être, si... Non Potter, inutile d'essayer de me convaincre avec un strip-tease »

« Non Potter, ne te mets pas à danser ! Oh tu m'énerves, je m'en vais »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un sac de Chocogrenouille est le meilleur moyen de s'attirer les faveurs d'une fille ? Ceci dit tu peux le laisser, on ne sait jamais »

« Madame Pieddodu ? _Oh Merlin_ »

« Un rendez-vous qui s'est bien passé ne te donne pas le droit de continuer à me harceler, alors fiche-moi la paix »

« Juste une fois, alors »

« Sur la joue seulement »

« Oui... »

« Harry ! James, fais-le descendre de ce balai miniature immédiatement ! »


End file.
